An Unwanted Arrangement
by Greenfairyrose
Summary: ON HISTAS, SORRY! Bella is being sent away to marry heir to the throne of England... Prince Edward. She believed the future is bleak, however, Edward might not be an Unwanted Arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers :). Hope you like this chapter!!!! Set in about 1700s in England. I think Bella is European probably Spanish, but she definitely has good English. Not really historic I only own the timemachine not the characters who belong to Meyer :)**

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare. They'd promised me never. I believed in true love and falling in love; I couldn't be stuck in a loveless, passionless, arranged marriage. This must not be real.

"I'm so sorry, darling" Mother cooed. "Do it for your country. We need this alliance. The role of a princess is great-your people need you to do this."

They refused to listen and told me that I would be leaving the following morning to marry the Crown Prince of England...Edward. 'He might not be that bad. You don't know,' I tried to persuade myself. But my gut said 'No, this is bad' and I prayed to God that he would take me out of this nightmare.

I did not sleep. My luggage was packed and I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping in this room again for a very long time, if ever, so I could not sleep. I was taking in every aspect of my room, trying to comprehend that fact that I would not be looking up at this ceiling tomorrow night. That in just over a week I would be a married women in a foreign land, married to a man whom I had never even seen. This thought sent another wave of emotions over me: fear, worry, and pain at the loss of my freedom; however, finally the emotions became too much and unconsciousness took over.

I stepped into the carriage and took one final look around at my beautiful home and country which I would soon leave behind. I tried to absorb everything with all my senses so that I would remember this moment for eternity.

I could not even look at my parents until I was in the carriage, but when I did, a tear fell on my cheek. My beautiful family was standing there and I new that I would miss them so much. I had hugged my brothers and told them to be good, though this was unlikely. As I got in the carriage to begin my journey, I saw them all shed tears, and this caused me to sob. I had never seen my father, King Charlie, cry.

My beautiful country went past me--the hills, the trees, and the grassy meadows covered in a sprinkle of morning dew. The people all stopped and stared at the royal carriage and all I could do was weep some more, for they looked truly grateful. I was hit with a wave of determination. I could do this; although things looked bleak from every direction and I could not cope, I would just remember these faces and remind myself. I was honoured to be of service to my country. If this was all I could do to bring back peace and prosperity, then it was a small sacrifice. With this revelation in my heart, I began to relax and I drifted to sleep.

I awoke as the carriage pulled up to the coast. There was a vast ship, with sails buffeting in the wind, floating on the sea. The sunlight danced on the water as it shone through the clouds and the boat rocked on the waves. It was a beautiful day for sailing. This was a blessing, for I was not sure my stomach would hold out in a storm.

As we set sail, I waved a final good bye to my lands and, although we had passed through many regions, I felt the water represented a disconnection. I turned around and got ready to face my new life.

After many days, the boat raced towards the shore and I began to make out the beauties of this island. It was not so different from my homeland. The sun was now beaming brightly in the sky and I raised my face to feel its warmth. I felt surprisingly at ease and let out a sigh. So far so good. I had not become sea-sick and it was a beautiful day, so maybe, just maybe, this might be a sign that things will be all right.

**Hope Enjoyed. Whatever the case please review :)**

**Luv GFR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers :). Hope you like this chapter!!!! Not really historic I only own the timemachine not the characters who belong to Meyer :) Lets meet the Cullens!!!!**

As I stepped onto land, I was welcomed by yet another carriage, more transportation. I asked the driver how long it would be until we arrived at the palace and he said that it would only be about one hour. This caused my emotions to split-- half excited and half terrified. It was a peculiar way to feel. The countryside began to rush past me and I sighed. Though I hated to admit it, this land truly was beautiful. The trees and grass were a lush green, the sky was a perfect blue, speckled with white fluffy clouds, and the people seemed friendly. They all smiled and waved at the carriage and I waved back. I wanted to be known as a good princess in these lands, as I was doing this for my country and it would improve our status.

The journey was beautiful, but finally we pulled up to a large pair of gates. As we entered, I strained my neck trying to get that first glimpse of the palace. But when I did, it took my breath away. It was huge, magnificent and awe inspiring. It was the largest castle I had ever seen and, oh, it was set in a perfect spot, so that the sun shone upon the lake in front and lit up the front of the palace. Remarkable! Then I saw something that reminded me of my nerves. I saw many faces peeking out behind curtains. They were waiting for me. What if I fell, or tripped? I would never live it down. I tried to compose myself, but then I saw the people waiting for me at the bottom of the steps and this added to my fears. What if they didn't like me, what if Edward didn't like me...? I sat there in stunned silence until the time came for me to respond. The carriage halted and the door was opened. I stepped outside (without tripping) and was greeted. "Hello, your Royal Highness, welcome to England. I hope your journey wasn't too stressful" I was scanning the faces trying to work out if any of them were Edward's and not paying much attention. They were mostly female or servants, so apparently not.

"No, my journey was quite pleasant. Thank you; it was a beautiful week for sailing."

"Yes, it truly is a fantastic day." The smallest of the welcome party replied as I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Oh, how rude of me! I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Princess Alice Cullen, Prince Jasper's wife."

"Wonderful to meet you your Royal Highness, I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan," I responded with a curtsy, "but you are welcome to call me Bella. In fact, I would prefer it." I hated being called Isabella.

"Thank you... Bella. I'm sure we will be great friends," she giggled. "You must be wondering where Edward is?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, I insisted that you get a chance to freshen up after your journey before being introduced."

"Oh, thank you so very much. I'm sure I am mess." I was very grateful for I had let the wind blow though my hair and now I was almost certain that very little was left completely in the bun, though I had done my best to fix it.

"I had feeling that might be so. I will help you, if you would like. John, please take Bella's luggage to her rooms." Rooms? My, this must be a large palace! I followed Alice up the steps into the palace. It was extraordinary inside. The ceiling and walls were covered in rich colours of gold and crimson red and then stark white. Whoever designed this palace must have outstanding taste. She led me up staircases and through many corridors, which left me dizzy and very lost. Finally, we entered a room and I was told to sit down in front of the mirror. Alice then explained that this was her room and I would be shown to my rooms later that evening. She also encouraged me to just close my eyes and she would redo my hair. I was grateful of this, for I needed time to regain my composure and think. Before I was done contemplating, Alice had pulled me up and told me to put on a dress. I was about to inform her that all my dresses were now in my rooms when she went into another room and came back with the most beautiful gown. It was sapphire blue silk, encrusted in diamonds around the bust line and waistband. I bluntly refused to have such a dress as it must have cost them a fortune, but she insisted.

"Bella, this is nothing. We all have many such dresses. Now, put it on." She called in the other maids and they helped me dress.

The corset was very tight but so beautiful I couldn't find anything to my dislike. They were finally finished and I was shown to a mirror.

"You look beautiful," I heard whispered around me and I almost believed them completely. The dress was so beautiful and it suited me so well that it made my body look well, stunning. I had never worn anything like this before. I stared at the mirror, moving slightly and making sure the reflection did the same. It did.

Alice whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, he will love you in this."

I immediately felt calmer and was able to let out a sigh. "When will I get to meet Edward?"

"Now," Alice responded happily.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Review so the story gets better :D**

**Luvvvvv GFR xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers :). Hope you like this chapter!!!! Not really historic I only own the timemachine not the characters who belong to Meyer :) Lets meet the Edward!!! By the way at time of writing it is 13 DAYS TILL NEW MOON, very exciting!!!!! can't wait!!!!! ENJOY!! :D**

I walked down the staircase into the grand hallway. I remembered this part from Alice's hasty tour, but then she took me into a room I had not been allowed into. The beautiful white and gold inlaid doors opened into a majestic ballroom with a huge glass window down at the end, which let the late afternoon sunlight shine through for it was twilight. The ceiling was covered with a beautiful painting of the heavens with angels and clouds that were so beautiful. And the walls! Well, they were beautiful gold and had contrasting white. It was truly magical.

However, I was taken out of my musing by the blaring of trumpets. It was at this point that I realised that the Royal Family had organised a ball. Although this was very thoughtful, I was never particularly one to enjoy large public functions, or surprises, or large parties of any sort in my honour. This ball seemed to fulfil all those hates and I felt my face turning red.

I was announced and taken down to the royal thrones. It was here I met King Carlisle and Queen Esme. They were both outstandingly beautiful and appeared to be in their late 30s. I curtsied before them saying "Your Majesties". They told me immediately to rise and His Majesty welcomed me into their country and home and hoped that I had found every part of my stay so far enjoyable. I left them completely at ease by complimenting their house and hospitality.

Her Majesty then spoke. "Isabella, I realised how foolish we have been, for we have not yet introduced you to the cause for being so far from your own home. We will talk with you tomorrow, but for now let us introduce you to your betrothed, our son Prince Edward."

When he walked over to me, I did not know how I had not noticed him before. Surely this could not be Prince Edward! I had heard rumours, but, no, this cannot be my intended for he looked like a Greek god! He had sparkling green eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul and I found myself lost in his gaze. I managed to look away from those eyes to see beautiful copper hair that looked tousled and, well, gorgeous. I then realised I hadn't been breathing as the room began to spin, however, I managed to take a deep breath and hope he couldn't hear my beating heart, for it was deafening me.

"Hello, you must be Princess Isabella. I'm Edward, the Prince of Wales" He said in a velvet voice that came from heaven.

'I cannot believe this is happening to me' was all that was running through my head, but I somehow managed to stutter out, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness" and I curtsied once again.

"As the festivities are in our honour, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"If it would please your Highness, I would be honoured" I responded automatically, still in shock.

He took my hand and I felt a shock pass up my arm. I looked into his eyes, wondering if he felt it too and found an expression of joy and confusion all in one. But then it was time to dance, so we began to waltz. It truly was a beautiful dance and every time we touched anew, I felt the pulse and it left my skin tingling after we lost contact as well. "How did you find your journey?" e asked.

I was still slightly in shock but managed to respond, "Long, but not dreadful."

**Please review and let me know if anyone is going to watch New Moon at midnight anywhere in the world cause that sounds cool :)**

**Luvvvv GFR xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovelies!!!! So here is the next chapter where we get some Bella and Edward interaction. Yahhh!!!! So once again Meyer's vampire = my timemachine :) Hope you enjoy**

Edward continued to ask me questions about my life, but all I could do was stare into his eyes. I surprised myself that I didn't trip and fall as I wasn't concentrating on the dance at all.

After our third dance Edward spoke up, "Perhaps you would like to take a stroll with me in the gardens, Bella?"

"How could I possibly refuse your Royal Highness," I replied and we headed for the door.

Once we entered the gardens, I was overtaken by the beauty of them. There was a large lake flowing down the different levels of the garden with a beautiful fountain depicting Poseidon and his sea nymphs in their underwater kingdom and it was truly magical. The garden seemed neat, but then there was a path leading into what looked like a forest. This was the direction that Edward and I travelled.

"You should be warned that I will probably trip up wearing these shoes and going in the woods," I warned him. I mean it looked like there was a path, but I often trip over thin air, so I thought it was wise to warn him.

He chuckled "Well, I will do my best to catch you". This made me blush.

"Thank you".

"I thought it would be best to actually find out more about you out here away from the eyes of court," Edward explained.

"Of course, that is a good idea. It is important to make a good impression and I'm sure that probably influenced my answers in the ballroom. Also I needed to concentrate on the dance..." I blushed again. It was so annoying, but Edward chuckled.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. You did a fantastic job of making a good first impression." We continued walking through the woods until we reached a meadow.

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" was all I could utter for I was practically rendered speechless.

"This is just where I come to think sometimes. It is special to me and I thought you deserved to know about it."

"Ohhhh thank you sooo much, that means a lot to . Thank you," I gushed.

"You're welcome. I brought you here because I wanted to get to know you and to find out how you felt about the fact that you are my intended."

"Oh," was all I could say. I wasn't expecting this. What could I say? I mean, I had hated the idea until I met him and, well, now... not so much. "I won't lie to you. At first, I was angry, but this was because my parents had promised me a choice in the decision, and they told me the night before I left to travel here. After meeting you, I don't have many negative feelings towards the situation. I guess I just thought you would hate me, for I am so plain, or that you might be, well, repulsive. I was just scared that my parents had picked somebody who I would detest, but I don't believe that is the case anymore."

"Thank you so much for your honesty, Bella. It truly means a lot to me that you feel you were able to share your emotions about the situation with me. I thought I would ask because if you were truly unhappy, I would understand and do my best to improve the situation. I am very glad that you are no longer angered by the situation, for I am not. I would be honoured to have you as my wife. For not only are you beautiful, but you are also honest and that truly is a rare combination. I thought I would inform you that I handpicked you out of many other eligible ladies throughout the kingdom, and although this marriage is good for our countries, I choose you because I believed you and I would be alike. I'm sorry I have said too much. I just thought it would be wise for me also to share with you my view on the situation."

When Edward said this, it brought tears to my eyes. Never had I felt so cherished and hopeful that maybe this could be a good arrangement. I hugged him, and at first he seemed taken aback for normally I was reserved and physical contact was unusual, as I was taught, but then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me too. We stayed like this for a matter of minutes and then I began to speak.

"Thank you so much Edward. I'm so glad you don't dislike this situation. I have never felt more cherished in my life, so, thank you," I said with a grin and pulled him tighter to me.

"If I am to get a response like this every time I compliment you, I most certainly will again," he chuckled again. "We should probably head back towards the palace, for the ball is in our honour and it is getting dark. Would you care to take my arm, Princess Bella?"

"I would be honoured My Lord," I blushed.

"Although I am a great fan of your blush, I must insist that you call me Edward."

"Very well then Edward, you may take my arm and we shall walk back towards our party." I groaned slightly.

"Not the biggest fan of parties, then?"

"As a general rule, no."

"Well, I managed to stop you from tripping, so I will try and make this party enjoyable."

"Very well then, let us head back over. At least, it will get it over and done with."

**Review Please!!!! Lova you all!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm sooooo sorry that is has been a while since i updated, as history coursework has taken over my life! So just to let you know. That in this chapter there is attempted rape, i promise it isn't too graphic, only in relation to clothe removal. I understand if you don't want to read, i suggest that in this case you read the first section and the very last section. Sorry for those who dislike I'm trying to make the story have some drama. **

**As you all well know, Meyer owns the characters i own the time machine :)**

Edward was correct; he did manage to make the party enjoyable, even though we were introduced to what seemed like the whole of England! So how, and I am uncertain why, when he was there I felt at home. Finally, the evening drew to a close and after all the guests left, I was allowed to go up to my room. I dropped on my bed and fell asleep.

"Bellaaaaaa!" I groaned and turned over but the curtains were opened and the light made me squint. "What is happening?" I asked whilst groaning. "What time is it?"

"It's 7 o'clock Bella. You must get up early so I can get you ready for today!"

"7 o'clock! But Alice I got to my chambers at 1o'clock last night! Let me sleep, please!" I begged. But it was to no avail, for shortly after, the covers were ripped off. "Grrr, Alice! Why?"

"Come on sister. We have so much to do today and you want to look your best for Edward, don't you?"

"I suppose," I surrendered and with that I was commanded to go freshen up and then get changed into the clothes she place on the beds. Finally, I was to come to her chambers so she could arrange my hair. After checking I would comply, she skipped away.

I went into my bathroom and had a soak, which relaxed all my tense muscles from my journey and the ball last night. After goodness only knows how long, I managed to drag myself out of the bath and go and investigate the clothing awaiting me.

The dress was once again a midnight blue, but less ornate than the gown for the ball. It was still truly beautiful. I placed it on and asked the maid to help me do up the corset. I then dismissed her, took a deep breath as this could be one of my last moments alone today. I stepped out in the hall towards Alice's room.

As I was walking down the hallway, I noticed through the windows on the right wall that it was a beautiful day, with the sun shining on to the beautiful lakes and gardens. I was so preoccupied I didn't hear any foot steps behind me.

All of a sudden, I felt two heavy hands on my shoulders and myself being spun around.

"Why, hello there my pretty, I'm Sir Michael Newton and you are?"

I was frozen, like a trapped deer, paralysed. My head was screaming at me to respond, move or cry for help, but nothing happened.

"Very well, a name isn't of great importance," he said and with that he began to kiss me and pull me towards a doorway. Once we were through and he had closed the door, I finally began to struggle.

"Now, now, we can't have any of that." He held my wrists with one of his hands while finding the ties of my corset with the other. I felt helpless, doomed and petrified. What on earth was this man doing? All I knew was that I didn't like it, but I had no power, for his hand was like a vice around my wrists. He had finally undone the bow at my back but had his mouth glued to mine and his other hand around my wrists so I couldn't protest. He then began to loosen the ties, whilst doing so, he began to hitch my dress up with his knee. This was too far and I tried to scream when he reached my knee but before I knew what was going on he had thrown me across the room on to what now appeared to be a bed. With his mouth no longer glued to mine I screamed. It was then that he started to walk towards me. He suddenly sat down heavily, pulled me up, and began to try and pull off my corset. I tried to protest but there was nothing I could do. I felt like dying, anything to escape.

Suddenly, I heard a bang and there stood in the doorway my hero, my saviour, Edward.

He strode across the room picked up Newton by the back of his shirt and threw him across the room. He then paid attention to me.

"Don't worry Bella, it is alright I have you, you're safe." It was at this point that I heard him yell for the guards while I blacked out.

**Thank you sooo much for reading i hope you enjoyed! Please review as this is the only way that this story will improve! Thank you once again!!! Luv GFR xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelieeees :) Sorry i know it has been a while since i updated, i'm having alot on with Christmas and coursework and revision for exams :0 alot going on as i'm sure you can understand ;) So yes here is the next chappie and after a lovely review i decided to try and do some of Edwards point of view so please let me know what you think :) Also how many times have you guys seen New Moon??? I've seen it twice but i'v never gone to the cinema to see a film twice so that is pretty cool :) Yesss of and just for the other twihards out there 203 days till eclipse, i should try and do another update on the 200 mark XD Well i will try but no promises anyways**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of SM's characters (althought i wish i did) just the time machine :) **

**ENJOY AN REVIEW PLEASE :D**

EPOV

I was completely stunned by this girl. I presumed that this marriage would be manageable, but things actually looked sort of positive. She was as beautiful, no, more beautiful than an angel. Her beautiful brown eyes made me speechless. And she had an amazing personality as well! My parents unknowingly chose very well indeed!

As soon as I got back to my bed chambers, after making sure Bella safely got to hers, I was greeted by Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. They all looked expectantly at me. "Is something the matter, dear siblings?" I questioned.

"Oh Edward, don't be a tease. Please tell us what you think of Bella". Oh, that is why they were here.

So, informed them about most of the evening and about Bella's character. I left out where we went on our walk, but explained about her clumsiness. "I think I'm growing to love her, but although she admitted to no longer hating me, I can't let myself believe that she could actually love me."

At this point, Alice decided to comment. "My dear brother you are so blind, I saw the look in her eyes this evening when she saw you. You don't need to worry. I just know that everything will turn out all right. I will sort out Bella in the morning and then bring her to see you so that you can bond better with your betrothed. Then, you will begin to see that I am right." And with that she pulled Jasper and Emmett out of my room and left me slightly confused, but overwhelming tired, so I decided to give into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a struggle, and a door slamming. 'Probably Alice,' I thought, 'but I better go check.' So, I made myself more presentable and stepped outside my room. It was then I heard more struggling from next door. This room was unused at the moment as it was intended to be a nursery at some point. It was at this point that I heard an attempted scream and immediately I knew who that scream belonged to. Bella.

Nooooo! I charged in the room and saw the grotesque Sir Michael Newton, German ambassador. He was on top of Bella on the bed with one hand pulling up her skirt and the other undoing her corset. I flew into a rage, charged across the room, and pulled him off of my angel. I sent him flying across the room into something, but I didn't care. I yelled for the guards and with that I began to pay attention to my angel, my love, my Bella. She had fainted and so I picked her up into my arms and ran from the room.

To say I was angry was an understatement. I had wanted to go deal with that monster myself, but there was no way I was leaving Bella, not ever again. Emmett and Jasper were already on Newton's case and had sent him to the white tower in London. That would seem like heaven to what I wanted to do to him. I then heard Bella muttering. Had she began to stir? I left my thoughts and paid attention to Bella.

BPOV

I had begun to regain consciousness. My eyes fluttered open and I looked upwards. I did not have any idea as to where I was. This room seemed unfamiliar, yet I felt safe. Why was that? Then I understood. I was lying down in Edward's arms. I saw his face which suddenly lit up with a smile.

"Bella, you're awake," he said in his velvet voice, and it was right at that point that I remembered what had happened before and I began to sob. I had been so terrified; it was the stuff of my worst nightmares. I was petrified, and it was almost as bad when it all flooded back to me. I felt the rush of the emotions that I had felt, and remembered the menacing grin on his face.

"Wwwwwhatttt... what if heee.... heee comes back..... backkkk again. Ohhhh Edward..... pleeeasee staaaay... don'ttttt leave meee!" I began to stutter while sobbing still. Edward then began to soothe me.

"Don't worry, my love, I will never let him get you again. Never. You are safe right here in my arms. I will stay with you. You are safe, so don't worry, I will never leave you, never."

**Heyeee so i hope you all enjoyed :) Please review and let me know what you think cause i just love to hear from yall :)**

**Luv Sazzle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyee guys! Thank you soooo much for all my lovely reviews you sent me last time they really made me want to write this chapter for you all so here you are, i also tried to make it slightly longer. I will try and update as soon as possible it will probably be after wednesday tho as it is unlikely i will get much time to write before this point :) Hope you all enjoy, if possible please review as it really helps me, idea suggestions are welcomed! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Meyer's characters, only the time machine :)**

BPOV

I sat there. Time passed, but at what rate, I was unsure. Maybe this state I was in was called shock. I didn't know. All that I knew was that I was terrified.

That was until Edward wrapped his arms around me. At that point, I seemed to come out of my state, clung to him, and began to cry.

EPOV

She had frozen. I tried calling her name and I called for the doctor, Alice and my mother. They didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do, I moved away from her afraid I might hurt her in her frozen state and was relieved when the doctor came in. He took a quick look at Bella and explained, "I do believe that she has gone into hysterics. The best thing for you to do now, Edward, is to hold her. Let me know when her situation changes and she has calmed down, and then I will see if she is hurt at all." With that he took his leave.

Alice and Mother were still in the room, but I decided to now act alone. I came over to where Bella was sitting, with her arms wrapped around her knees. I sat next to her and embraced her. To our great surprise, Bella seemed to wake up and she quickly turned her body so that she could face me. I saw the terror in her eyes as she quickly glanced at my expression before burying her face in my shirt and weeping.

I was overcome with such strong emotion that I almost became speechless, but I knew that a frozen reaction was not what Bella now needed. So I began to coo in her ears and reminder that she was safe and that I wasn't ever going to leave her.

Mother took over and ordered Alice to get fetch the doctor again while she busied herself trying to organise something for Bella to eat that wouldn't be too difficult on her stomach with a servant. Finally deciding on bread and butter, Esme talked in hushed tones with the servant and she sent him away.

She came over to the bed and spoke in hushed tones, "Edward, I thought you would like to know that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle have been informed of what occurred this morning. They are fully planning to confer with the German king about whether we can punish Newton. I say they are but it is mainly Carlisle who is doing this. Emmett and Jasper are still fuming!" I was actually slightly amused at this prospect, but then Bella's cries reminded me of her pain and stopped this.

Just then, the door opened after a quick knock and the doctor appeared. Bella had been reduced to whimpering now, but was slightly more responsive. "I see that holding Bella helped with the recovery process," he said quietly. Then in a louder voice, he said. "Lady Bella, dear, I'm Doctor Eric York and I am here to see that you are not injured. Is it all right if I come closer and see you?"

Bella seemed to have stopped shaking and was now staring at Doctor York. After about half a minute, she slowly nodded.

I was quick to respond, "If it is too soon Bella, then just say so. Doctor York has all the time in the world."

To our shock, Bella responded in a raspy voice, "No, Prince Edward. It will be perfectly fine for the doctor to insure I have not been harmed." With that she pulled herself out of my arms and sat daintily on the edge of the bed.

I was slightly shocked and looked at Mother, whose face also showed confusion. Before we had a chance to respond, Doctor York fully approached Bella.

"Do you feel any pain anywhere, my lady?"

"Only on my wrists and my back feels stiff. But apart from this, I believe that I am fine," Bella said in a dead voice.

"Would it be possible for me to examine your wrists?"

"Of course." She placed them in front of him.

Mother and I were still shocked at the change in Bella's character; one minute she had been crying and then the next she appeared withdrawn.

The doctor finished his analysis and gave his verdict. "Well, my dear, you seem to not be hurt too badly. If you would like, you can go to your room."

Mother quickly added, "Why don't you change out of those clothes, dear, and then I will send you up some food."

Bella simply nodded, curtsied at the door, and left. Mother and I quickly turned to the doctor to hear the rest of his evaluation.

"I expect you are wondering about her interesting behaviour, your highness and majesty. I can only suggest that Bella's mind has decided to repress all that occurred, as it was too painful. This can cause her to become withdrawn and sad, so I would advise that you keep a close eye on her. This, I'm afraid, is all the advice I can give. The human mind is very fragile and, just like a wound, needs time to heal. Hopefully, she will at least be showing improvements by the wedding next week."

"Thank you so much, doctor," Mother responded, and he departed.

"Mother, I don't know how to help her! It appeared earlier that she was pushing me away from her. How can I help her if I don't understand how she feels? I am so worried for her, Mother. What if she is no better before the wedding? What if she decides she cannot cope and must go home?" I questioned fretfully.

"My dear child, you need not fret. I'm sure Bella will come around in her own time. I'm afraid that even if she wanted to return, there is very little chance of that, for this alliance is of great importance to Spain and they would be unlikely to accept her back. We are her only family now. I suggest that you are patient with her, and perhaps Rosalie should talk with her, for she will understand. But for now go and see her, my dear son, and just keep her company. I expect that being alone is very frightening at the moment."

"Thank you for your advice, Mother, which I will most eagerly take. You must make sure that father fully informs me at some point tomorrow about the situation regarding Newton's punishment. Goodnight mother." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go find Bella.

**Hope you enjoyed please review :)**

**Luv Sazzle**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm so so sorry that it has been over a week since i last updated. I have been extraordinarily busy because of Christmas and college, but that is all over now. To make up for it I will try and write another chapter for this weeks as well. Also this is the longest chapter so far! I really hope you enjoy and have a FAB Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the time machine, Meyer owns the Twilight saga and Shakespeare owns Romeo and Juliet. *Sigh***

BPOV

After I was freed from that room, I let out a deep breath and walked quietly to my bedroom. This is was how I coped, just ignore and forget. It was hard, but normal, as it was a princess' duty. So was this wedding; duty came first always. I was just glad that my parents would not hear about this. They were kind, certainly, but duty always came first. Always.

I finally reached my bedroom. I was glad to notice that it was empty, but the candles had been lit. I was glad of this for I was certain the darkness had once again become menacing. He was still out there, in the darkness.

I decided to change into my bed clothes as I wanted to be comfortable and the maids had not come so it would be difficult to properly wear anything else. After changing into my nightgown I went over to my trunk to look for a book to read; I decided that Romeo and Juliet were perfect. Sadness was an area in which I could relate to, but Juliet, not really. I had no Romeo.

Once I reached my trunk, I noticed that my books were not there. I pondered on where they could be and looked around my vast room. It was then that I noticed some book shelves next to my wardrobe and there was Romeo and Juliet. I let out a small sigh of relief, glad that there was something to distract myself, at no consequence to anyone else. I was secretly hoping that her majesty would not send up any food and that I would be left to my own accord.

After grabbing my book, I decided that I would read in bed and refuse any food that was sent to me. "Two households both alike in dignity, In fair Verona where we lay or scene..."

Knock, knock.

Blast, what was wrong now? I had just begun; I suppose that must be the food. I got out of bed and went over to the door. I was only partly correct. Food had arrived, but Edward had brought it. I let out a little sigh, before regaining my composure. "Good evening, Your Highness. How may I help you?"

He seemed slightly confused before answering, "Well Bella, I came to give you your food and to check that you were ok."

"I am fine, thank you very much, Your Highness, but I am quite alright, and not at all hungry, but once again thank you," I rambled. With that I made to close the door and Edward quickly slipped under my arm and was now the other side of myself and the door. I sighed, exasperated. "Is there something the matter, Your Highness?"

"For starters, from this moment onward, I will not answer any questions unless they are directed to Edward," he responded with a smirk before looking at me expectantly.

"Is there something the matter, Edward?"

He gave me another smirk before answering, "Why yes there is! My betrothed has not eaten after a long and hard day, which I have heard is bad for those who have had a long and hard day. Therefore, I have made it my personal mission to make sure that you have something to eat before I leave you to sleep."

"I am lead to believe that you will not relent?"

"You would be correct. I have been known to be quite stubborn."

Once again I sighed. "Very well. I will have something to eat. What have you brought?"

"I brought some cold meat, cheese and bread, as well as some wine and tea."

"I think I would love some meat, bread and cheese with a cup of tea please," I said as I headed towards the table where ... Edward had placed the food. Before I could reach for a plate, Edward appeared in my way. "Is something the matter, Edward?" I asked.

"There most certainly is. I brought you food. I will most certainly not be making you arrange it. I will bring it over to you."

"That is not necessary, Edward. I am perfect capable of getting my own food and putting it onto a plate." This was most definitely unexpected and abnormal, only servants served others. Edward's rank was above mine and therefore it was completely improper for him to suggest so. I mean, why would he?

"Bella, you have already learned that I am stubborn. You may rest assured that I will not expect you to do everything for yourself in our marriage. Marriage is about becoming one and developing a close relationship. There are very little boundaries that occur while in a marriage. I hope you understand this. We may put on a front for our people, but at home my family is not conceited or haughty. We do our best to act normally, not superior. This may be different from what you are used to, but it is our way. Therefore, I will be arranging your food for you because I care. It's not just a servant's job to do things for others, for as I'm sure you were told duty comes first. I now have a duty to protect you and, so far, I have failed after this morning's occurrence. So I beg you, let me look after you. Bella, let me help you."

At first, I was shocked by what Edward had to say, but then I became overwhelmed. Irrational emotions began to occur. Nobody had ever cared about me to the extent that Edward now appeared to. I had never been betrothed before, but it was not the way my mother had explained it to me. She said that I must obey my husband and that I was now his and that he would do as he willed, that I was not to complain for we were in their debt. No, instead Edward didn't make me feel trying or irritating, but valued.

The day's occurrences all became too much and before I had time to think I ran towards Edward. I flung myself into his chest and let the tears escape. I felt his arms wrap around me and all of a sudden, I felt safe. For the first time, I felt as though nothing could hurt me because I was in his arms.

But then I remembered what I was doing and how improper this was. Hugging a man that I was not yet married to was disgraceful.

I quickly drew myself out of his arms and explained myself, "Edward, I am so sorry. I don't know what just came over me. I was just so overwhelmed by what you said; nobody has ever cared for me that way and I never believed that I would find that in a husband. I was told I was just to obey you. You have nothing to worry about. I won't let my emotions get the better of me again; I believe it was just the length of today that strained my self control." I looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

But I then felt him lift up my chin so that I was looking into his dazzling green orbs. "Bella, I don't want you to ever feel that you cannot show me your true emotions. You are my betrothed and, although we have known each other for only a short while, I already feel that I must protect you. You can always approach me, for soon we will be bound together as husband and wife, friends and eventually, lovers."

His last utterance made me blush, for I knew so little of what was come, but I didn't broach the subject. Instead, I just gave into my emotions, finally sobbed into Edward's chest, and let all my pain free.

**Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think and whether you have snow!!!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New year**

**Luv Sazzle**

**xoxo**

**Please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Duty

**Heyeeee my beautiful readers. I AM SOOOO SORRY i should have updated sooner but i didn't really know what to do next if you understand???? Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you all had a really great 2009 but an even better 2010. My new years resolution = to update more!!!! Again I'm soo soooooo sorrry!!!!**

**Disclaimer = I own the time machine not the Cullens durrrr!!!**

I awoke that morning to the sound of birds singing and the sun was shining in my window. I turned over so that I could see out the window and I saw the business of court. Men and women were coming in and out of the gates, food was being brought in, the gardeners were trimming the hedges, and the soldiers marched up and down. I walked over to the window and gazed out at each little person busying themselves below my window. I smiled; 'I could watch these people forever,' I thought.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I spun around, afraid that it might be Michael. But it wasn't, it was Edward. My relief must have been apparent because he then said, "Oh, I am sorry to have startled you Bella. I did not realise that you did not know I was here."

"Oh no, that is all right, Edward. To answer your initial question, yes I am enjoying myself. I just adore watching all the hustle and bustle of court life. Sometimes I imagine what their life must be like, so carefree, but then I remember that this is probably not the case. In fact, they probably have many more worries than we do."

"They most definitely have to do more manual work than we do, that is for certain, and they have more stress in relation to money. However, I am sure that they often are carefree. They most certainly don't have to keep up an appearance.."

All of a sudden, Alice burst in the door. "Good morning, Bella! I have all of your clothes picked out. Bess, we will have the emerald green dress," she said to the maids. Suddenly, she turned. "Edward what are you doing here?"

"Well, Bella did not want to be left alone last night after her difficult day, so I stayed in the chair."

"Oh Edward, I did not realise! You most certainly did not have to do that for me, but thank you," I responded, quite shocked, but then last night came back to me. I truly was afraid and I was also sobbing and gripping on to Edward. He must have placed me in my bed when I began to calm down, but I probably wouldn't let go... I began to blush when I remembered that Alice and the maids were in the room.

Edward noticed and chuckled. " I best be along to my quarters. See you at breakfast. Bella, Alice." He bowed to each of us, then left the room.

Alice raised an eye brow at me and then continued to instruct the maids about my clothing and hair for that day. She then gave me my instructions. "Bella, you need to go bathe, then the maids will dress you. Breakfast is at 8 so you should hurry as you only have half an hour."

With that, I was bathed, then the maids dressed me and did my hair. Finally, I was ready to attend breakfast. I remembered my way there and after 10 minutes of walking, I arrived. I opened the large oak doors to a grand dining room. I noticed a few stares but most just continued their conversations. Several people were already seated, Alice and a man with curly blond hair, the king and queen and finally Edward. I bowed to their majesties and then went and sat in the unoccupied seat next to Edward.

"Good Morning Edward."

"Good Morning ,my dear. Sorry once again that I startled you earlier."

"That is quite all right, Edward. You do not need to be feeling guilty any longer. Honestly I am fine"

"Thank you very much. Now, I know you did not eat the food I brought up to you last night, so I expect you to eat a good breakfast, my dear."

"Very well, Edward, I am feeling rather hungry," I concurred.

A few moments, later the food was brought in and we began to eat. I then noticed that there were unfamiliar faces around the table and had a quick glance. Apparently not quick enough because Edward noticed.

"I suppose there are some unfamiliar faces, aren't there? I should probably introduce you to them. At the end of the table, there is a tall well build man which is Prince Emmett. He is my brother and is heir to the throne. The striking blonde seated next to him is his wife Princess Rosalie. The little girl next to them is their daughter Lillian. She will be 3 years old next month. We are all hoping and praying that her next child is a son. Next to Lillian is Mother and then opposite Emmett is Father. Next to Carlisle is Prince Jasper, who is married to Princess Alice. Jasper and Alice have been married a few months.. Rosalie was previously a lady of the court and a daughter of one of the noble families of England. Alice is from a noble family in Venice, Italy.

I realised that they were all listening, apart from Rosalie, who was making sure that her daughter ate.

Emmett began to chuckle. "It will be nice to have another sister around, especially one that blushes so easily!" I turned ten shades darker of red and paid a lot more attention to what I was eating. I saw that Alice, Edward and Esme glaring at Emmett. At this point, I heard some mumbling and Emmett went back to paying his daughter attention.

"I'm sorry about Emmett. I find that the best thing to do is ignore him. You'll find that he enjoys to laugh, but is very caring and compassionate."

"That is fine Edward; he is right, though. I do blush very easily."

"Bella, when you finish, Esme and I will go over the wedding preparations with you!" Alice exclaimed.

I quietly groaned knowing that I wasn't going to enjoy this, but put a forced smile on my face. "That will be fine, Alice. I have finished anyway," I said. She and Esme led me out the room. I shot Edward a pleading look, but he just smirked. I sighed and prepared myself for wedding madness.

**Thank you so much for reading **

**Please review!!!!**

**Luv GFR**


	10. Chapter 10 : Meet the Family

**Heyee everyone i know that i have been really really bad and updated and i will have to admit that although i had 3 snow days last week :D i have been revising and so have not had a chance to write, but this afternoon i was fed up with revision and remembered what a bad writer i was no updating since over a week ago i think!!! SO SORRY!!!!! Ok so here is the next chapter let me know what you think!!! Also let me know if you have any story line ideas that is always super help :D Thank you sooooo much to my lovely reviewers you reviewing literally makes my day, I log on to my e-mails and shriek when i realise that i have 30 e-mails in my inbox!!! So yes thank you all!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER= i do not own any part of the twilight saga *sheds a tear* apart from the timemachine ;) **

**EPOV**

Bella looked at me with a pleading look, but however much I want to help her, it simply wasn't possible. Firstly because I valued my life and Alice is not a person you upset if this is the case. Secondly, I didn't want Bella here when I discussed what happened yesterday with father and my brothers. I needed to know what was going to happen about that German ambassador, Michael.

As soon as I heard the door shut I immediately turned my head to talk to Father. "What of the situation yesterday? How is it being dealt with?"

Father sighed "Well as you know son he is the German ambassador and therefore we cannot do him any harm without his sovereign's approval without causing war. He has been detained and sent to the tower, and I personally signed the letter to be sent to the German king yesterday afternoon. Clearly, however, it will be a while until we hear back, so until then there is little we can do. It will most definitely be after your wedding, that is for sure."

"We can't get on the bad side of German, they are huge compared to us and we are having trouble with the Irish as well, our country has been long know to be desirable and many want to invade us, I know that the German Ambassador does need to be punished, but we are not in a situation from a military perspective to be able to cope if Germany takes exception to us." Jasper added. He had always been exceptional from a military point of view.

"Very well father, I guess I will have to patient, although I must confess I do not know what to tell Bella." I sighed, I knew that she was terrified of him coming back I wanted to be able to say to her that he would never be able to come near her again, ever.

"My dear son after observing Bella and how well she has coped with the whole situation I do believe that the truth might be advisable."

"Yes, pardon me if I may, we women always prefer to be told the truth, it makes us feel trusted. I have learnt in my marriage with Emmett that telling each other the truth is always for the best, he will definitely support me in this matter." Rosalie added, commenting to our surprise we did not know she had been listening.

"That is most definitely true; I learnt the difficult way that hiding the truth from your wife is not wise!" Emmett commented reminiscing.

"If you'll excuse me I must take Lillian to her lessons now." With that she helped Lillian down from the table and they both curtsied and left the room."

"Well I do believe that breakfast has been finished, so if you will excuse me, I best continue on with my work, Emmett I will see you in my quarters about today's business, jasper, I leave you to continue to investigate the issues in Ireland, see why the revolts are occurring, also check with your men about the situation in the North, Scotland always unnerves me. Edward, you've had a very stressful day yesterday so please, spent your time as you will, perhaps when Esme and Alice have finished with Bella you can get to know her better."

With that father left the room with Emmett and I turned to Jasper

"If you need any help do let me know, I am more than willing to lend a hand at writing the letters to your men as I'm sure you have many to write."

"Do not worry Edward, I will be perfectly finding contacting my sources, I generally just write to my captain up in the north and then get my men to all write back to me, so it will only be a few letters. And don't worry about Bella, I can sense that she will be able to cope with the truth, it is always hard communicating at first with you betroved or wife, because you have known them for such a little time, but it has been successful for Emmett and I, so I am sure that you and Bella will be just fine. Worry less brother, it is not good for you health!"

With that I found myself, alone in the dining room and the servants had begun to come in a clear away breakfast. So I decided to venture to the library so that I could play on the pianoforte.

I finally entered the music room and went over to where we kept our sheet music, and found a piece by Beethoven, _the Moonlight Sonata_. I began to play the open chords and immediately got swept up in the music.

**BPOV**

Alice and Esme, dragged me up stairs and then began talking about weddings to me. To be quite honest with you, I paid little attention to the details about flowers and food but then they brought out the dress **(a picture of the wedding dress is on my profile)**.It was stunning and although it took a while to put on it truly was spectacular. Alice and Esme said began suggesting adjustments to the tailor, but overall they were generally satisfied, and I was shocked. When they brought out a mirror I could not quite believe my eyes, for the dress was stunning, truly beautiful. But all too quickly they maids began taking it off again. Finally when I dressed in today's clothes again Alice and Esme told me that everything that they needed might help with was done and I was allowed to leave.

Once I had left the room it was then that I heard it. Beautiful heavenly music floating down the hall ways. Without realising I was drawn to follow the music. It was at that point that I realised that I was heading towards the music room and was pleased that I might possible know my way back.

I reached the door and then realised, was I going to enter and interrupt whoever was playing such a beautiful. Rather quickly I realised that curiosity would get the better of me and I just had to know who was playing such angelic music.

I reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly to be as quite as possible. I knew that the piano was over the other side of the large room, so I should be able to sneak inside and get a peek of who was playing.

I opened the door and stood there shocked.

Edward

Edward was playing the beautiful music.

Tears began to flow down my face, at the beauty of the music being played by my betroved. At that second I knew that I was not being married to a normal uncaring, emotionless man. But my future husband had the most beautiful soul that I heard through this beautiful music. I tried to be as quite as possible and leave, but then I heard him stop.

**EPOV**

Music has always helped me escape the troubles of life. It let me become free and express just how I felt when no words could describe. I always got lost in music and my family always said that when I was younger the palace could have been invaded and I would be none the wiser.

As I struck the final notes, I opened my eyes are heard the sound of someone gasp.

I immediately turned around only to see someone flee out of the door.

Quickly I got to my feet and followed in pursuit. I didn't need to run far for there at the end of the corridor I saw Bella. The music room just so happened to be the end door on the largest straight hall way in the palace and so she had no hope.

"Bella" I shouted

**Ooooo i know i'm sooo bad a cliffy**

**But lots of reviews just makes me want to write again so please please please review**

**Lot of Luv**

**Greenfairyrose**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 : Unwanted Feelings

**Hello my lovely lovely readers. you may be wondering "why has she updated so quickly????" well i will answer that question. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have added my story to their favourites, who have reviewed and the kindest of all who have added me as one of their favourite authors. I mean WOW i didn't expect that. So a big thank you for all the support i've been getting. The reviews are really really really helpful and encouraging so thank you especially to all you lovely reviewers, even a few words really means alot! Also another huge thank you to my lovely beta Shanda!!!! She has really really helped me with this chapter.**

**I must explain also: i am a pianist and therefore am a big fan of music, i have literally thought i could possibly fall in love with some people just because of their extraordinary piano skills. Again the music for this chapter is the moonlight sonata just because it brings out such beautiful emotions, it sounds like you can hear their soul (personally) so yes i advice you listen to it while reading this chapter or listen to the romeo and juliet either baz's balcony scene music or the love theme from the classical ballet. They also fit very well with this chapter.**

**Thank you very much for reading, i thought i should let you know that i don't own any of the twilight saga, just the timemachine ;)**

EPOV

I knew immediately that I had to catch up with her.

However, she did something that I would have never expected. She had realised that the wall to her right had patio doors that led on to the gardens, and so she took one of these doors.

Of course, I could still see where she was heading but if she continued in the same direction, I might not know where she was going. She was heading for the woods. I really didn't understand, what was wrong. Why is she running? Have I done something wrong?

I increased my pace, knowing that I would be quicker that her. All too soon, she was on the edge, so I called out her name again. "Bella, please wait."

But this didn't stop her pace and before I got to her she came to the edge of trees and disappeared from my sight. "Bella, come now. Please stop! You will trip and fall.... BELLA!"

BPOV

I couldn't face him. I just ran--ran as fast as I could, away from all my troubles, away from life itself. While I was running, I noticed that some of the windows I was hurrying past had door handles and I noticed that they led out to the garden. I realised that if I carried on down this corridor, Edward would surely catch me and that was an encounter that I knew I was not ready for. I didn't even really know why I rushed away, I had just felt so overwhelmed by my emotions, emotions I didn't understand. For example, one emotion that was greatly puzzling me was as to why I had this feeling of my heart hurting. Then I understood why. I was in love with Prince Edward Cullen, and I didn't expect that he felt the same way. It felt so right yet very wrong as well, I was practically terrified. So I couldn't face him, because he would easily see that an issue was pressing on me . '_Yes, but if you keep running you are just making it so much worse_,' said the small voice of reason in my head. But there was no hope now. I was already running. I just couldn't face him, not yet, I just needed more time... just a bit more time... please.

It was then that I noticed that I was heading towards the woods and I was sobbing. But why? Why was I sobbing? Why was I heading for the woods? I just wanted to curl up and cry and make the world leave me alone. I just needed time, space. Everything was going too fast. I... I just wanted to breathe. But my head still felt dizzy with emotions I couldn't understand. When I had heard that music, it was like I saw his soul and I knew immediately from that point on that I was in love with Prince Edward. It was then that I heard it, "Bella, please wait." He had followed me out here and wanted me to stop, but I couldn't. I needed to get away, get away from these peculiar emotions and feelings that I didn't understand, get away from that haunting melody.

I was at the edge of the trees and then realised the stupidity of running this way. Yes, I would get out of Edward's sight, but it was also likely that I would trip and fall. As if he was reading my mind, I heard his voice once again, "Bella, come now please stop you will trip and fall.... BELLA!" That velvet voice sounded like it was in pain, pain that I was causing him. Why was I running from him? Duty and principle said to stop, but my heart said to get away... I couldn't face him yet. I just needed some time and some space.

And so following my heart and not my head, I carried on and headed into the forest in no particular direction.

It became apparent that the fates were against me, for when entering the woods, I felt the air moisten. It was beginning to rain. This just made me sob harder. Not only will I fall and break something at any second, but when this occurs, it is most likely that I would catch a cold in the process. Typical. I began to slow to a quick walk. Then, I entered out on to a clearing. Oh no! I was in the meadow, the same made meadow I entered on that first fateful day when I met Edward. It was then that I realised I had slowed to a walk. I was about to run again when two arms wrapped around my chest and I screamed.

EPOV

I was surprised at just how well she was running considering she had probably never had this much exercise in her life, and she was prone to tripping up. She was already approaching the meadow, but I was now really panicking. It was beginning to rain and the last thing we needed was for Bella to catch a cold with the wedding in 4 days, so I kept up my pace.

I saw that she had come to a walk when she entered my meadow, now our meadow. I quickened my pace and wrapped my arms around her chest. When she let out a scream, it was not too loud for she was tired out, and her knees collapsed when she realised that I was the one holding her.

I lowered her slowly down and wrapped my arms around her. I realised she was crying and so I began to rock her. I whispered in her ear, telling that it would be all right--everything was going to be okay.

**PLEASE let me know what you think!!!!!!!!**

**If anyone has any ideas as to how to add jacob in they would be gratefully recieved as atm i'm thinking i might just not bring him into the story??? **

**Would i be really really bad if i didn't bring him in (btw i'm team switzerland or seth because i like both sides)**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Luv GFR xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Rain

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! I am sooooooooo sorry that i have not updated till now, i truly am and trust me i would have prefered to have been updating. In the UK in sixth form we have Januray exams and that is what i have been encountering for the last 3 weeks, mainly psychology revision. I will put it into perspective... i had to learn 52 studies!!!!!! And in the mock 20 people in my whole year (about 500 students do psychology) passed which as A level is an E so yes most of the year got Us. Understand the crazy????? I really hope so. As you can tell this took up all my effort (i missed meals for revision time) and so please please please don't me mad!!!!**

**So yes i really hope you enjoy this chapter and hand on heart i will do the next one and try and get it to you for tomorrow evening to try and make up for my failings over the last 3 weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER: In case you hadn't already realised, i actually don't own anything from the twilight saga!!! (I KNOW :O) I only own the time machine**

**Enjoy ;)**

EPOV

I sat there with Bella in my arms... and I felt as though my heart was torn in two. How could someone so beautiful be so sad? Was it my fault? I didn't even understand what drove her to run. I was just playing the piano and then she ran. Surely she did not run this far because she felt embarrassed for watching me play secretly. No, there must be something else.

However, at this point I realised that it was unlikely that I would get anything from her here and so I decided to take her back to the palace. I slowly lifted her into my arms. She was as light as a feather and I began to follow the path out of the woods.

When I finally made it to the palace, I decided to go in the back way so that nobody saw Bella in this state and have it cause alarm, for that was the last thing we needed.

BPOV

I must have fallen asleep, because the last thing I remembered was sobbing in the woods, and I had now woken up in Edwards arms as he brought me into my room.

"Edward, what is going on? I don't understand."

"I was going to ask you the same thing actually, Bella. But I will explain how we got from the meadow first, shall I? I carried you from the woods up here through the back entrance so that we would not bring unnecessary attention to ourselves. I then decided to bring you up to your room so you could sleep. But you have awoken so I suggest that we talk now. Perhaps you would like to get changed into something less wet first?"

"Oh, why yes of course."

With that, I went and pulled out a light dress from my wardrobe and then proceeded to my bathroom and changed. When I came back into my room, Edward had also changed and was standing by the window.

At first, there was an awkward silence. Then Edward sat down on the settee and motioned for me to follow suit. I sat down next to him and looked over out the window where the rain was hammering against the windows and then racing down. I was following a particularly large slow drip, when all of a sudden Edward grabbed my hands.

"Bella, it is driving me mad. Please tell me what made you flee from the music room. I cannot begin to understand what caused you to do so. Please explain Bella, please."

I looked into his eyes and was once again caught up in awe of them, these windows to the soul told me much of Edward and all I saw was sorrow. He thought that he had done something. This once again made me well up when I had thought I could cry no more.

"Edward, do not begin to believe that my reaction was in relation to anything you had done negatively. That is far from the truth. It was not what you did but what you played that sparked such an irrational reaction. I must apologise. Edward I am so sorry, I...."

"Bella, I forgive you but I still don't understand. If my playing was not bad, then why did it make you run away?"

"Edward, your music was so beautiful, it made my soul leap for joy and sent shivers down my spine. Every note had a hidden meaning. It was so sorrowful and yet still so beautiful. Your music was of that which is angelic, truly remarkable. So it made me feel like I had never felt before. It made my heart ache not with illness, but it made me want to run and put my arms around you, so that I could relieve you of your sorrows that seemed so apparent in the music."

Tear were copying the rain and making paths down my face, and I knew that there was nought that I could do to keep them away. I was I love with Edward Cullen, but he would never love me, in return. For although he had promised devotion, he had not suggested that this devotion entailed love.

_"So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life." William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

**Thank you sooo much for reading i hope you enjoyed!!!! Let me know what you think my simply reviewing!**

**Let me know even if you think that i should just delete this chapter all constructive imput is gratefully recieved!!!**

**Luv GFR xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 : Moonless Night

_"So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life." William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

EPOV

I couldn't resist. I couldn't let those tears fall. Tears that I had created. It was almost blasphemy.

I used my thumb to wipe away the tears and turned Bella's chin slowly towards me. It was now or never.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. When I played that song, I was thinking of you. I was thinking of the last few days that we have had together. _Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night_... And then you appeared like dawn and _there was brilliancy, there was beauty_. That emotion you heard in the moonlight sonata, that was my moonless night before you were here and at the very end you came into my life and appeared like the dawn making life more beautiful. You are my eternal sunshine. Bella, l love you. When I met you, it felt like I had _never seen the sky before_, never felt the sun's warmth until I drew you close. Bella, you have been, are and will be my one and only love."

BPOV

I sat there shocked

He loved me.... he really loved me?

I hadn't answered him yet and he was beginning to look nervous. So I decided to respond in the only way I could in my shocked state.

I hugged him, pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his warm, safe body.

It was then that I knew that I had to say it. I pulled back and Edward looked confused.

"Edward the reason why I kept running in those woods, is because I realised that had fallen in love with you. I love you too."

Edward's face slowly turned from questioning to shock and then, all of a sudden, his facial expression changed to an emotion I could not name.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this,_

_My lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

I didn't understand what he was saying as he stared at me expectantly and then I realised-- Shakespeare love scene from Romeo and Juliet. Edward wanted to kiss me. I decided to respond.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion show in this_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_" Edward looked at me with a shocks expression, women were never as well read as I was. But Edward quickly regained his composer

"_Have saints not lips and holy palmers too_?" He responded with a smirk

"_Ay pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer_." I blushed considering what could quite possibly occur.

"_O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. _

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_."

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake._" He really did want to kiss me, didn't he? I was shocked for I knew what line Edward would say next.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._"

Before I had time to realise that he had said the line, Edward had placed his lips upon mine with a swift and gentle kiss. At that moment, I felt my world light up and everything changed. At that point I knew that I was irrevocably in love with Prince Edward Cullen and that he was in love with me too.

All too soon, he pulled away. It could have been seconds or hours later for time had grown to hold little meaning. He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into each other's eyes. His beautiful green orbs danced with joy, which I too felt. The kiss had been perfect.

"I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare." I commented, for it had come by surprise that he knew so well of Shakespeare to the extent that he could recite one of his greatest sonnets.

"I didn't know that you could recite Shakespeare, It appears we have much still that we do not know about each other. After tea I do believe that we should remedy that, but we do not want to cause suspicion of this afternoon's actions, so I suggest we eat tea with the family today. Tomorrow we will have a busy day with court and the government officials, so we must hear of what will occur at tea. But then I suggest that we meet in the south library, sit in front of the fire. And then we can get to know each other better."

"That sounds delightful, Edward."

He pecked me on the lips again then said, "Come on then, love. Lets attend tea."

He held out his arm for me, which I took. It felt comfortable and I felt a great peace that I had not previously known. With that we headed out of my bedroom door and down to tea.

**Heyeee Guys I hopy you like this chapter :D Please review and let me know!!!! It really means alot when you do and i promise to respond as well!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: All written in _italics = quotes _subesquently i don't own the Twilight Saga, Romeo and Juliet or Moulin Rouge (I know gutting isn't it)**

**Really hope you enjoyed tell me what you want more / less of does the quote thing work???**

**Luv GFR**

**xoxo**


	14. Angel

**I just wanted to say that again i am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had no clue where to go with this story, and didn't want to write a pointless chapter. So i left it for a bit, then i got a review on saturday and it made me remember how amazing all my readers have been by taking your time out to review. Honest you guys are AWESOME!!!! So all thank Yorkie (and some more numbers on the end) for reminding me to continue this story!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is one really funny bit which hopefully you will understand the irony ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate to break it you, but its not you, its not me, it's Stephenie Meyer that owns Twilight. I hope we can stay friends XD**

I entered the library noticing that the fire was still lit, but was the only light in the room. The flames appeared to dance around the room like the books were possessed. At first, it was frightening, but I began to realise that there was nothing to be frightened of in these reflections. They were beautiful; words could not describe the wonder. It was magical. How was it possible to cause such an effect, to make the shadows dance and bring the books to life? The room was snug and I was already beginning to warm up after walking through the sparse corridors.

I chose the nearest settee to sit on, after I found a book. I hunted through the books until I found the perfect one--_Homer's Odyssey_. I was always inspired by Odysseus' courage, despite his reckless behaviour, although I tried not to associate myself with the character of Penelope. I would hate to experience such internal turmoil, misery and pressure from all around over whether her beloved husband was alive or dead. I believed that women were stronger than that. As I read through it, one line stood out. _"I long to reach my home and see the day of my return. It is my never-failing wish."_ Odysseus knows what he wants, to return home to Ithaca. Where is my Ithaca? Who is my Penelope? Spain was no longer my home, but I wasn't sure that I could call England my home yet. I had only been here 3 days. I was still a stranger in this foreign land, even though I was beginning to feel more at peace than I ever had.

Whilst I was deep in thought, pondering these questions, Edward came into the room. As I heard the door close, I was pulled out of these thoughts and immediately rose to greet him.

"Good Evening, Edward. Isn't the fire beautiful? I just adore the way that the flames flicker across the books, almost giving the impression that they are dancing," I sighed.

"Very beautiful, I agree." But he was not watching the flames. He was staring into my eyes. This caused me to blush, and I looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"No, don't. Your blush is quite possibly the most beautiful colour I have ever seen," he whispered. This made me blush even more.

"Please Edward, I beg to differ. Not only does my blush show that I am embarrassed, but it makes me more embarrassed," I stated whilst placing my book back on the shelf and avoiding his gaze.

When I turned around, I noticed that he was on the settee, and when I looked to the other settee, he patted the seat next to him. "Don't worry love, I won't bite," he said with that crooked grin. It was irresistible.

"Edward, that isn't fair. You know that I can't resist that grin."

"What grin? I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." He then began to chuckle

"You really are too cruel, Edward, but because this seat is closest to the fire, I will sit there, regardless of the fact that you just happen to be sitting there too."

"Of course, love, of course," he chuckled again.

"So you wanted to ask me some questions?" I tried to divert the conversation

"Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other better, and father suggested that as well. I believe that we should limit this for now. How about we ask 20 questions each? Taking turns? Does that sound reasonable, Princess?"

"Perfectly satisfactory, your Highness," I responded with a grin.

"Very well, but first, I must stipulate that I will not respond unless questions are asked to Edward."

"And I likewise, but to Bella, of course," I chuckled.

"Ok I will go first. Bella, what is your favourite colour?"

"I would have to say that it changes like the days, but at the moment, it is green."

"Why is that?"

"Umm, Edward, I think you will find that you just broke one of your rules. One question at a time." I reminded him with mock seriousness. I was hoping to divert him from this question. His green orbs had become my favourite colour in the world. It was as though I could see his soul, when I got caught up in his gaze.

"Very well, love, please ask your question."

"Edward, what is your favourite colour?"

"I would have to say that mine is red."

"Red? Anyway, Carry on. Ask me your second question."

"Bella love, why is your favourite colour green?"

I blushed, hoping he had forgotten about that question. But I decided I must answer, so I murmured, "It is the colour of your eyes."

"Did you just say it is the colour of your, or well, my eyes?"

"Perhaps." I looked away from him. I seemed to me doing that a lot this evening.

"Thank you, Bella, for answering my question. I am truly honoured that you think my eyes are worthy of the honour of being your favourite colour."

"Well it is true. They are the most fascinating colour of green I have ever seen. But I will ask you my second question now. Let me think. Ah yes, so why do you like the colour red so much?"

"Simply Bella, because it is the colour of your blush," he replied with a smile

"Well, congratulations Edward. Here is my blush again." I smirked whilst looking down as I felt my face burn up. I was hit by determination to carry on and not let him get the better of me.

"Edward, have you something else to ask me?"

" Bella, what is your favourite food?"

"I would have to say that I am rather too fond of sweet meats at certain occasions. Edward, do you have any pets?"

"Yes, I do as matter a fact. I have an Irish wolf hound called Jacob."

"I'm sure I have not seen him yet."

"No you have not, but I will definitely introduce you. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Does that count as your question, Edward?"

"Oh, I suppose it does, but not unless I get an answer."

"I would love to meet Jacob tomorrow, Edward," I responded with a smile.

We continued questioning back and forth, until we were on our last questions. It was so warm that I began to doze.

"I do believe that we should leave our questioning there, Bella. All these questions have made you tired, has they not?"

"As always Edward, you are right. I shall retire for the night. I take my leave." I stood up and curtsied.

"Bella, wait." I turned to look at him. "May I walk you to your room?"

"I will be perfectly fine, Edward, but if it will rest your peace of mind, then I would be more than happy for you to walk me to my chambers."

He rose and we walked silently through the winding corridors and up the staircase, in silence .It was not an uncomfortable silence, though. It was a peaceful, contented silence. When we arrived at my door, I turned to face him. "Well, thank you very much for walking me to my chambers, Edward. This evening was delightful. Thank you very much." I curtsied.

"You are welcome, always, my only love." And before I could realise what was happening, he kissed my forehead. I gasped. That was definitely unexpected, but felt right. He pulled away, bowed, and walked down the corridor. I watched him go and I thanked God that in 4 days I would marry an angel.

**I hope you enjoyed me adding Jake into the story LOL!!!! Umm yes thank you very much for reading all review are greatfully recieved SERIOUSLY!!!! Reviews don't make my day..... they make my life!!! An i have a new half term resolution to try and write a chapter a week :) How does that sound???**

**Thank you**

**GFR**

**xoxo**


	15. Charming? revised

**I have a huge apology to make. I am uploading this chapter again, with alterations because i realised that i had made some serious mistakes. I really am sooooo sorry for letting you all down this way. The next chapter will be up asap (when my beta gets back to me). So yes, the beginning is similar but this needs reading to understand the next chapter. My only possible excuse can be stress, upper sixth education is seriously hard work! I hope you enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight :'( or any other relations to the saga, i do own Laura the maid... :) But yes i also own the timemachine and rental is not permitted XD**

I awoke that morning to the maid opening my curtains and letting the sunlight pour through. I saw on the clock that it was not an unreasonable hour, 7, so I did not complain.

Suddenly Alice appeared through my doors with a dress in her hands. She had a word with my maids and then said, "Morning Bella, today we have so much to talk about with the wedding. We must go through all of the processions with you and the customs. But first let's get you dressed. I have chosen a beautiful dress for you today! What do you think?"

"It is lovely Alice, but aren't I meant to pick out my own dresses?" I said still waking up and stretching.

"Well, I suppose but I'm sure that I will pick them out so much better than you, for I am used to the English customs more now. Clothing is my passion, you see."

"Very well Alice, you choose a dress," I said, only complying because of the sad face she pulled. "But perhaps you could pick out something less formal? I am inclined to get some air this morning and take a turn around the palace, if that would be acceptable?"

"Oh most certainly, I can picture the perfect dress right now." And with that, she scurried off.

"Well, now that we have satisfied Alice, I would like to bathe, please. When Alice decides upon the dress, Laura will you come and do my hair." I asked whilst walking over to my dressing table.

After cleaning myself for the day, I stepped out the bath and my ladies wrapped towels around me, dried me off, and then helped me get dressed. Apparently, even if the dress was slightly less formal, it was still very tight. "Is it always the English fashion, to have dresses that mean you cannot breathe?" I joked with the ladies and they all chuckled.

My maid, Laura, responded, "Yes, it is the fashion. I'm sure you will grow accustom to it for it truly does flatter you."

"Why thank you Laura! You are too kind. Now ladies, I do believe that it is time for some breakfast, so you are dismissed."

As I walked out the door, I bumped into what appeared to be a wall, but then I noticed that it was Prince Emmett. "Your Highness, please forgive me. As you may have heard, I lack co-ordination at certain unfortunate moments. Please forgive me," I said again whilst curtseying.

"Bella, that is quite all right. Here let me escort you down to breakfast." He put out his arm which I took and he led me towards the dining hall. "So, how do you find England so far, Bella?" Whilst raising his eyebrows.

"I must say it is most charming, I have found my stay eventful but I am definitely happy that I am here, Your Highness."

"Charming, is he? I see. Well, it is nice to see you are getting on so well with my brother."

This caused me to blush. "I think you will find I am not referring to Edward. I was talking about my experience here. Oh, I'm not suggesting that Edward is not charming. Not that I should be commenting on such a subject as an unmarried women. Prince Emmett, you have left me quite flustered! I do believe that I will be quite able to walk the rest of the way to breakfast myself." I let go of his arm, curtseyed and increased my pace.

However, all too soon, in a matter of seconds in fact, Emmett caught up with me. "Bella, I did not mean to cause offence. Apparently Edward has not informed you that I am rather the joker."

"Oh, of course he did mention that! Well then, no offence has been taken, I'm sure you will be glad to hear." I smirked

"Oh, most definitely. Apparently Edward does get moody when those he loves are irritated."

I stopped. How did Emmett know that Edward loved me? I trusted Edward, how else could Emmett possibly know apart from being told? How many people had he told, about our relationship?

Emmett realised what he had said and immediately muttered under his breath.

No more was spoken until we reached the hall. By that time, I had resolved to investigate to see how many people thought that Edward and I were in love, whilst not showing that the idea was troubling me. It would not be right for them to know, and he shouldn't have talked to them about our private relationship. What else had he told them?

As I took my seat by Edward, he spoke to me. "Did you walk all the way here with Emmett?"

I nodded whilst looking around for what to eat that morning, avoiding his gaze. "Was that all right? I know my brother has an interesting sense of humour," he commented. _He has told everyone about my irrational behaviour. _I was having conversation with myself!

"He was perfectly fine, Edward. There is no need to worry quite so." I was becoming quite frustrated.

I had to know how much he had told everyone, I was so ashamed of my previous behaviour. If he had told everyone in the family about it I would be so embarrassed! My better judgement was trying to tell me that Edward would never betray our confidence and so I had no need to worry. But a small part of my heart, felt confused, and hurt.

**Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think (if you can ;)**


	16. Eyes of Steel

**Hello my lovelies! Hopefully we are back on track now after the mess up with the last chapter. I will try and speed up to the wedding asap!! Cause i can't wait for that bit too!!! Oh and i just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews, i do tell you all personally but why not say again. YOU ARE FAB!!! Also my Beta is amazing so lets give her a clap *clap* thank you ;) So yes let me know what you think please it really really helps!!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight.... sorry ;(**

After breakfast, Edward said that he had some business to attend to, but that he would take me to see his dog Jacob that afternoon.

I decided to go into the drawing room and read some Virgil. About mid-morning, Rosalie entered. I immediately rose and curtsied and she did likewise.

"May I join you Bella?"

"Oh, of course, Rosalie!" I blushed for some reason. She made me nervous, perhaps it was her steel blue eyes, or her extraordinary beauty. She was wearing the most delightful grey dress, which the satin made into almost a silver colour. It brought out the blue of her eyes and her rich golden hair. Once again, I felt envy. How could Edward possibly love me when he sees Rosalie every day. I'm so plain compared to her!

I was about to go back to my book, when Rosalie stopped me. "Bella, I feel I need to talk to you. I would send my husband to, but I don't think that he would be of much use. I always seem to have to correct his mistakes."

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I'm not quite sure I understand what you are saying. When did Emmett make a mistake?"

"On your way down from breakfast this morning, he talked about how Edward loved you, yes?"

"Yes, he did." How could I forget that? Edward had betrayed my trust. The whole palace must know everything I've ever said to him by now!

"Well, if you are anything like I have been in the past, you may have jumped to conclusions. Such as, your trust has been betrayed. He has been telling the whole family everything about your relationship with him, every secret you have shared and all your opinions? I expect you are imagining that he has even let the servant know everything about you, and all that they are doing is gossiping" How did she know? I must have looked confused.

"How do I know? I jumped to the same conclusions too. Only I didn't have anyone to stop me from going and telling Emmett that he had betrayed my trust," Rosalie explained.

Rosalie continued, "Well, I overheard the maids talking about Emmett and I being in love. And I presumed that Emmett must have been talking about our private affairs with the family. So, I refused to talk with him, or lay with him for a week. In the end, he came into my room one night and told me to explain myself. Emmett said that he hadn't told anybody. So I did the only thing I could think of. I went and talked to Esme, and she said that Emmett wasn't lying. That ever since I was married to Emmett, there had been a glow about me. That glow was me being in love with him."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Well, it is good that Edward hasn't betrayed my trust!"

Rosalie laughed. "Yes, well I guess it is, isn't it? You don't need to be worried, Bella. Edward loves you far too much to do anything that could damage that. He does realise and was there when this happened between Emmett and I, so you have nothing to fear." She finished with a smile. "I know I have not talked to you yet so far, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing in a situation like this. You are not married to him yet and therefore could have left him. I'm sure a blow like that, he would never recover from. You are so blessed that he loves you the way he does."

"When I married Emmett, I did not love him. I knew that I liked him, and that he liked me. We didn't spend as much time together before the wedding, as mine was the day after I arrived in England. I had my head filled with these ideals of duty and irrational emotions. After being with Emmett, I learnt that my duty is not just to my country, my husband and the dynasty, but also, to my heart. Never forget that Bella."

"Thank you so much, Rosalie. You truly have saved me so much heartache."

"That is quite all right, Bella. Anytime. I'm sorry I was not warm to you from the start. It is just that I wanted to make sure that you were a nice person and right for Edward first."

"That is quite alright, Rosalie. Alice played the part for 10," I chuckled

"That is definitely the way Alice does things, to extremes!" she giggled. "Anyway, I must leave you be with Virgil. I have to go and see my daughter."And with that she left.

I was just beginning to read when Edward came in.

"Would you like to go meet Jacob now, dear?"

I looked at his excited and expectant face and I realised that he was looking forward to spending time with me. Emmett, Rosalie and the whole palace were right Edward loved me, but not only that, I was in Love him too.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you can let me know what you think, i will be seriously grateful!!!!**

**Luvvve GFR xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D Please let me know what you think!!! Luv GFR xoxo**

Meeting Jake was fantastic! He was the most beautiful brown colour, with deep black orbs that seem to read your soul and make you feel so warm inside. It was like sun breaking through the clouds on a cold and frosty day. When he saw us come in, it looked like he had seen the light. He was so happy and that made me happy. I had also learnt that when I was happy, Edward was also happy. As soon as Jake realised that I was there, as well as Edward, he ran straight up to me and started sniffing me. I bent down so he could sniff my arms, which tickled, so I began to laugh.

"That tickles, Jake! I think I might have to tickle you back, when you roll over!" When he had finished sniffing me, he lay down so that I could stroke his back and all too soon he rolled over, so I rubbed his stomach, and he seemed to like that.

"You have a really great dog, Edward, although he really is huge. I expect he is taller than me when he stands on his hind legs!"

"He can put his front paws on my shoulders, so I'm pretty sure that he would be taller than you," He said whilst chuckling.

"Sir, are you insulting my height?" I joked with him, whilst trying look seriously insulted. "Maybe I am," he answered back, "but I love you anyway."

"Well, I believe that you'll find that actually you are just extraordinarily tall."

"Oh is that so? I beg to differ."

"No really, you are so tall that if I wanted to kiss you, I'm sure I would not be able to reach."

"My dear Mademoiselle, then you would have to let me know you wanted to kiss me, and I would have to bend down. However, we could check."

I blushed, surely he was joking! "I'm not sure that would be appropriate, sir, but you do not have to wait long. We are to be married so soon. The wedding is in 2 days time."

"Do not fear, my love. We will have plenty of time to kiss once we are married." He chuckled and made me blush again. "I do so love that blush"

"Well, I'm glad someone does!" I said hiding my face

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me back around. "No please, Bella! Never hide your face from me, love. You are far too beautiful to do such a thing." I then met his gaze and saw his deep and shining orbs.

I smiled. "Edward, you are too kind. Come on, let's walk around the grounds." With that, I took his hand and we walked out towards our meadow.

I spent the rest of the morning with Edward. We just sat and talked in the meadow or whilst we were walking. I learnt so much more about him. He told me about his siblings, the rest of his family and the great history of England and what he loved so much about it.

But all too soon we were back at the house. On the way back, he had told me that tomorrow we wouldn't be able to see each other, as the wedding was the next day. Today would be that last day that we would see each other before we got married. I was shocked. Married in two days. It wasn't until this point that it hit me. Married. I kept smiling, and I kept listening, but I was shocked. Two days left, that was it, and then I would never be the same again. I was excited to be Edward's wife. But... so soon. I didn't feel ready. I'm sure I could talk to Alice and Rosalie about it, so that is what I planned to do tomorrow morning.

The rest of the day went far too quickly and, in what seemed minutes later, it was time to say good night.

"Bella, love, I want you to know that I love you and that the day you become my wife will be the happiest day of my life. You have become my reason for being and I cannot wait to share the rest of my life with you. I know it has only been a few days, but I really do love you Bella and I'm sure that all I will want to do tomorrow is come and find you. I must not. I love you so much, Bella. More than you will ever know."

This brought tears to my eyes. "Edward, I love you too and I am so looking forward to being your wife." Before I could finish, he bent his head down and kissed me. This kiss began soft but then became urgent as we both knew that we would be separated. All too soon we stopped kissing and Edward leant on my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella, my one and only love. I'll see you at the wedding."

"I'll be the one in white, my love."

He chuckled, but then became serious. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

He gave me a hug and then we separated. I went in my room, closed the door and sighed. I loved Edward so much, but I still felt overwhelmed by the idea of getting married in 2 days.

**Ohhhh who is sooooooo excited about New Moon coming out Monday!!!! It will be great :D**

**Please please please review :D**

**Luvveeeee**

**GFR**

**xoxo**


	18. Author's note

Heyee everyone

I am really, really sorry that this isn't another chapter. I not going to lie, not feeling particularly inspired at the moment. Basically I'm not sure quite how to approach the next chapters. So I hope you understand my problem. Basically in need some inspiration! I'm really sorry I can't say when I will update next, and I hate author notes as much as the next reader so i'm really really sorry!!!! But I thought you should all know that I haven't fallen of the face of the earth or been sucked into a blackhole. I'm still here, just having a bad case of writer's block. Any suggestions are welcome :D

REALLY SORRY AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!!!!

Luveee Greenfairyrose


	19. Season of Love

After a fitful sleep, I knew that was it. I needed to talk with Alice and Rosalie and clear my head! What was wrong with me? Why was I so confused? I love Edward and he loves me. We're perfect for each other and I miss him whenever he is away. So why do I feel so afraid of getting married, tomorrow... TOMORROW! This really didn't feel like it could be true. Just a few weeks ago, I was just a little princess in my father's court and now I was preparing to be Princess of England. Although not likely to be Queen, and hoping that there would be no cause for me to take such a role, I still felt so much pressure. I have met the court and I know that they approve of me. This alliance will do great things for both our countries. Spain and England united. But still, my sense of duty does not over power my sense of self.

All of a sudden, my maid came to the door and informed me that I was to have an audience with the Queen in half an hour. I knew her majesty was very kind, my mother reminded me of this when they told me I was betrothed, but I was still slightly nervous. Who wouldn't be? Her Majesty the Queen was acclaimed throughout Christendom for her beauty and kindness to the people of her country. She produced two heirs and a daughter for the king. She fulfilled her role as a woman and probably wanted to remind me of mine. She would not need to fret though. I knew of my duty.

After I was dressed, I was led to Her Majesty's chambers by my maid. I still apparently had a bad sense of direction. I was led and in and, as soon as her majesty rose, I fell into a deep curtsy. "Bella dear, you may rise. Please do come sit."

Once I was seated before her, she offered me some tea, which I kindly accepted.

"I expect you are wondering why I called you here. Well, don't worry. There is nothing to fear. I simply wanted to see how you were feeling about the wedding tomorrow."

That subject hadn't left my mind all morning. In fact, ever since I found out about the wedding, it had never been far from my thoughts.

"I am honoured to be serving my country by marrying your son, Your Majesty, and I hope to serve my country to the best of my ability."

"I'm sure you are, dear, but I was actually wondering how you felt personally. Not Princess to Queen, but mother to daughter." All this time, I had been avoiding her gaze, but I now looked into her eyes. And in trying to judge her expression, she probably saw exactly what I felt--fear. Tears began to build up in my eyes.

"My darling, you will soon be my daughter and I know exactly what you are going through. But my question is, will you bear it? Can you marry him? Because if it seems too much, I will see what I can do. I couldn't subject you to a life of misery, if that is how you truly feel."

She thought I didn't love Edward! I interrupted her. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but it is not that I don't love Edward. He is the best of men; not loving him would be far from the truth. I am just afraid of marriage. It all seems abit too much."

"Oh my dear girl, I am so glad that you love Edward, but I do understand how you feel. This is a very quick arrangement and you have only known him such a short time. Of course you feel scared, dear! You are young, only seventeen, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. My seventeenth birthday was in September."

"Then it is quite acceptable to feel scared. I remember when I was sent here to marry Carlisle. I was only your age, perhaps slightly younger. I am from one of the other noble families in England, the Rivers. My father arranged the whole affair and I didn't even meet Carlisle until I met him at the altar and said 'I do.' I am so blessed that we managed to fall in love from such a difficult beginning. Bella, I understand marriage seems terrifying, but I can promise you with all of my heart, that you will never regret it, if you truly love him. Which, from the looks of things, I can believe is true. I've never seen Edward so happy!"

"So it is normal to feel scared? Because at the moment, I feel terrified that at any moment I will just collapse under the pressure. It feels like I have such a huge burden on my shoulders, but is it just nerves? Is it just fear, or is it because of something that will happen? I must say that I am extremely confused still, but thank you so much Your Majesty. You have definitely given me the courage to continue with tomorrow's plans. I think I will go and take a walk around the garden to try and quench my fears, but do not worry. I am fully determined to marry your son tomorrow."

Esme chuckled. "That is the kind of fighting spirit I like to hear, Bella. You are always welcome to talk to me about anything; you are about to become my daughter after all."

I began to stroll around the gardens aimlessly, going over what Esme said. I was not really sure which part was most encouraging. Maybe it was that I now knew that what I was feeling was not abnormal or atypical; in fact, most brides felt it. If a Queen as wonderful as Esme could deal with such a situation, then I should be pleased that I could deal with the same situation in slightly better conditions. For starters, I knew that I loved Edward. Dear, ah Edward.

I was musing to myself whilst walking through the luscious grove that was sprinkled with wild flowers. I was glad that they had a section of the grounds that were free; being here made me feel free. Like if I truly desired it, I could swim down a river or soar into the sky. Freedom is such a beautiful thing, which I rarely understood. When I saw all those people in the court, they were free, maybe not from burdens such as money, but they were free. If they wanted to go outside and run in the rain, they may do so, although they were likely to get very wet. I smiled. "Oh to be free as a bird," I sang, but then I realised that I was free to act as I wanted out in this wood for nobody was here. I began to skip along singing.

Once twilight began to fall, I decided I must turn back; people would begin to wonder where I was, for I was the bride. It would be very improper to miss my own wedding. Edward would be grief stricken. The thought of this made me turn abruptly and start back to the palace.

As I was turning, I let out a scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

This wasn't possible!

I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that smirk, which sent shivers down my spine, and kept me awake at night.

He was back.

EPOV

Is it normal to think this much about one person? I have only been away from Bella for hours! And yet, I can't stop thinking about her. I decided the best thing to do was take a walk around the grounds. It was twilight. This time tomorrow, I would be married to the girl of my dreams, my princess, the angel I love. Bella.

_Bella dear, come to me soon,  
I am not well whilst thou art far;  
As sunset to the sphered moon,  
As twilight to the western star,  
Thou, beloved, art to me._

As I was musing over these thoughts, I heard a ruckus in the forest. What could be going on? I heard laughing, his laugh. Quickly, I ran back to the palace and informed the guards to hurry--that that man was back, that villain. The German Ambassador, Michael.

**I hope that nobody has fainted because they are soooooo shocked from the idea of an update! I just want to say THANK YOU! So much for all the support i've been given and although i am in no way able to promise regular updates until July, who knows i may use writing as a revision break. Yes so i won't lie i have no real excuse for my lack of updates apart from exam stress, I am exams throughout June and they are A2 exams (possibly the worst sort) so i am really sorry, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, wither way PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I also wanted to thank everyone who added me as there favourite author after the author's note i left a few weeks ago, i was shocked that people made this story a favourite and favourite authored me when i have been so bad to all of you. Thank you soooooo much again. I love you all**

**GFR**

**DISCLAIMER; i own nothing twilight related (accept for the posters on my walls and my calendar) but timemachine = all mine also the Poem is by Percy Bysshe Shelley and i added in Bella when it should say Mary, just to let you know. But i thought it was pretty :D**


	20. Of Love and Loss

**Disclaimer : Twilight isn't mine and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**EPOV**

But the guards were not quick enough, because it was at that moment I heard a piercing scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It cannot be, he can't possibly have my Bella. I was so furious, I let out a roar. Quickly, everyone the whole castle was alight with fear. I sent a servant to ring the alarm bell, because as far as I was concerned, we were under attack. I then sent soldiers to guard the exits, hoping that they wouldn't get away. A servant came out with my horse and hounds; my brothers then followed with my father. The servant helped me mount my horse, by which point my father had caught up with me.

"Has he got Bella, son?"

All I could do was nod my head. Emmett and Jasper let out twin growls. It was then that my tactical brother came into his forte.

"Well, Edward, how do you feel about a hunt?" Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this!"

My father took command of the men. "Soldiers, the princess of Spain, Isabella, has been captured by these fiends in the woods, so my son, Jasper, here will be telling you how to approach."

"Men, we surround and drive them into the central meadow. Everyone understood? Oh, and we want Sir Michael alive, right Edward?"

"He will get his comeuppance if I have anything to say with it! He stole my bride-MOVE OUT!"

And with that we left, and surrounded the woods.

My father and brothers took the hounds, and followed the path that Bella would have taken. With the woods surrounded, that fool would never get out, and he would pay. As we ventured further into the woods, all I could hear was the pounding hooves of our horses as we pushed them onwards. If I let my focus drop, I would have crumbled.

Eventually, we saw them up ahead. They were in the trees, and the horses would not make it through. So, quickly, we jumped off the horses and followed them on foot. We could just see them still and were just gaining ground, when all of a sudden they came to a halt. What was going on?

It was then that I saw her; she looked almost dead as they threw her down to the floor of the wood, thankfully missing the large tree root. One of the felons pulled out a vial, and pushed it under my sweetheart's nose. Suddenly, I realised that she was beginning to wake. What was this monster doing now? He had no escape. But then it all became too clear-Sir Michael got one of his men to hold Bella up and pick up a knife.

At that point my brothers had to hold me back- all I could see was red.

**I know i have been awful about updating i have started university and hurt my back as well as just being so busy, i can only beg your forgiveness and say sorry for not writing more. Hopefully so amazing reviews will inspire me to write more! Thank you for reading**

**xoxo**


	21. Darkness

**Here is another update, yes i am trying to become a good writer! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing response from last chapter :) You guys really are too kind. So here we go and bit more, hopefully you guys will begin to see a light at the end of the tunnel! **

**DISCLAIMER: Meyer's owns all i'm just stuffing her characters in a time machine and twisting the plot a little!**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Everything is dark, too dark. It's very confusing; I'm not really sure if I'm awake or asleep and this darkness feels unreal-as though I am stuck in the air. All of a sudden, an awful smell moves me and I begin to hurtle downwards until finally I fall back into myself. Now the dark is no longer darkness, merely my eyelids covering my eyes. So I try and open them. It is difficult at first, especially when loud noises start assaulting my ears. I want to cover my ears, but I'm sure that I am lying on my arms. I should just focus on opening my eyes. Finally, the world comes back into focus.

Now I am confused. What is going on? Where am I? I slowly begin to rise up to get a better bearing on what is going on around me and I hear loud voices, some I recognise. It is then that I see him. Edward.

Why are Jasper and Emmett holding him back? His eyes look so hurt, like he is dying inside, like he is burning at the stake. I need to understand what is going on so I can stop him hurting- what if I have done something to hurt him? As unbearable as it is, I break his gaze and try to understand where I am, so I slowly move my head. It is then that I feel it, cold and sharp up against my throat. The fear and adrenalin begin to pump through my blood. It can't be. Is that a blade? The fear stops me from catching my breath; it is too much.

I then regain Edward's eye contact and plead with him to save me. But then I realise that in saving me, he will risk his own life. What if he got hurt or worse? That can't happen! I make a decision. I must save him, because he is so much more important than me.

I can't begin to comprehend how much time has passed between the darkness and when I realised I needed to start listening to what was being said.

"Michael, we don't want war with Germany. We have been friends for many years. Why have you committed this act of treason, this felony?" Carlisle questioned, worry etched between his eyebrows.

Michael gave a small smirk. "Surely you can understand, your Majesty. I just want what is mine and I want Isabella. Ever since I saw her in that hallway, I knew for certain that I wanted her. Then, I found she was to be Edward's bride, so I didn't return to Germany. I gathered my men and waited, biding my time until I could have her for myself. He can't have her, because SHE IS MINE and as soon as we all realise that, then things will be for the better." His voice grew with passion throughout and was shouting towards the end.

I was terrified. He wasn't trying to hurt Edward; he was trying to take me away from Edward. I couldn't bear the pain. The agony would be worse than death. I had grown so reliant upon Edward and I let out a whimper. "No, please no."

"Ah, my darling, you are awake. I'm so sorry we had to meet again like this. Let me just deal with these brutes and we can be gone," he crooned. I felt like I was going to be sick, so very nauseated. I had to do something to save us. And then, I remembered playing with my brothers back in Spain.

_We were running in the courtyard, Felix, Demetri, Alistair and me. We were playing tag. Felix was it, and I was the youngest sibling, so he decided it was best to chase me. He also knew how clumsy I was, so I was likely to fall over. He was getting close to me and I tried to dart away, so he leapt and tackled me to the ground. None of my brothers did that, because I always was too scared to join in the games where they tackled each other; they were so much bigger than me. So when Felix jumped on me, it really hurt. Quickly, he rolled off me and Demetri came and helped me up. I surveyed the damage to my skirt, it was not too bad, but I had cut my knee and it was all Felix's fault. Now, even I would agree that it was very unladylike to attack my brother. But I was furious, so I went to kick his shin. However, I missed and went a lot higher, kicking his groin. Immediately, Felix rolled over and curled up in a ball crying. I was shocked; I didn't think I had kicked him that hard. I was broken out of my pondering by my brother's laughing. They were laughing at Felix, who was crying! _

I wondered if that would work on Sir Michael. He didn't seem to be wearing too much armour, so quite possibly. This was my chance to escape, but how could I get him over here and get this knife away from my throat? I would have to seduce him.

**Thank you very much for reading**

**Please review!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes there is more to come, i plan on finishing this story as soon as possible as i have just dragged it out too long. A big thanks once again to my super Beta! And my lovely readers! Until next time**

**Greenfairyrose**

**xoxo**


End file.
